Mariages
by aeldao
Summary: Ou quand Lucius veut marier son fils... YAOI, homophobes s'abstenir


Titre : Mariages

Auteur : Aeldao

Disclaimer : malheureusement, rien n'est à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur mes fics. Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf l'histoire et quelques persos.

Attention ! Ceci est une fic contenant du yaoi, c'est-à-dire des relations homosexuelles entre hommes. Homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Attention (no 2) ! C'est ma première fic, comme ça vous êtes prévenus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariages.

Manoir Malfoy, 19h30, un soir d'été.

Drago entra dans l'immense salle à manger vert sombre, légèrement anxieux. Il n'était pas courant que son père s'inquiète de ce qu'il mange avec lui. Lucius avait forcément quelque chose à lui dire, ce qui n'était pas une nouvelle très rassurante, vu que le dernier dîner de ce genre était pour apprendre à Drago que le Maître voulait bien de lui comme serviteur. Le garçon s'en souvenait très bien. Son père, vêtu tout de noir, sa canne d'ébène au pommeau d'argent massif en main, n'avait pas prononcé un mot du repas. Drago n'avait pu avaler plus de quelques bouchées, au bord de la nausée. Puis son père avait fait servir du champagne et lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Une semaine plus tard, le jeune Malfoy avait été initié et marqué, sans qu'on lui ait demandé quoi que ce soit. Avaient suivi tortures de Moldus et crimes pour fêter dignement sa marque toute neuve. Rien qu'en y pensant, Drago sentit une vague de nausée lui monter à la gorge.

Chassant ce souvenir macabre de ses pensées, Drago se demanda une nouvelle fois quelle était la raison de cette invitation.

C'est à ce moment que Lucius apparut, portant une robe noire rehaussée d'une broderie vert foncé aux ourlets représentant un serpent, et sa canne préférée.

-Bonsoir, Père.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, se contentant d'inviter son fils à s'asseoir d'un geste de tête. Drago s'assit à gauche de son père, comme 'habitude quand les Malfoy recevaient un invité. En général, Narcissa ne dînait pas avec eux mais dans sa chambre, n'apparaissant que sur ordre de son mari. Lucius regarda la pendule, impatient, tandis que Drago regardait ses mains blanches trembler sur la nappe de soie vert émeraude.

Enfin, le craquement caractéristique d'un transplanage vint rompre le silence de plomb qui régnait dans la pièce. Le visiteur, enveloppé dans une cape bleu nuit, salua Malfoy senior tout en ignorant superbement le fils. Il se débarrassa de sa cape et découvrit une robe fort simple gris souris. Drago écarquilla les yeux : leur visiteur était une visiteuse.

En effet, se tenait devant lui une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, blond cendré aux yeux gris clair. Lucius la prit par la main et la fit s'asseoir à sa droite en la saluant poliment, sous le regard incrédule du garçon. Recevoir une femme à dîner ! Son père avait-il perdu l'esprit ?

Lucius s'assit et claqua des doigts. Des elfes de maison apeurés apportèrent l'entrée et s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. Lucius Malfoy prit la parole :

-Drago, tu as fêté tes 17 ans, tu es majeur. Ta mère et moi avons donc décidé qu'il était tant que tu te fiances.

Drago faillit tomber de sa chaise. Des fiançailles ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Beluth, notre invitée, se chargera de te trouver une épouse qui convienne à ton rang. Elle va vivre quelques temps au manoir et te proposera un choix entre plusieurs jeunes filles.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un, il devait se fiancer. Deux, il ne choisirait pas vraiment. Trois, cette fille allait vivre ici. Et quatre, le plus important, li se fiancerait avec… une fille ?!? Lui, le plus grand dragueur de Poudlard, le Casanova de la gent masculine, allait se fiancer avec une femme !

Son monde s'écroulait tandis que son père continuait à parler de dates, de femmes et d'héritier mâle. Il glissa un regard vers Beluth la Marieuse qui lui lança un sourire qui se voulait sans doute sympathique mais qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sentiment de désespoir de Drago. Elle parlait peu, se contentant de répondre poliment d'une voix calme et posée. A la fin du repas, Drago s'éclipsa discrètement et monta dans sa chambre.

-L'épouse doit être belle, noble, sang pur , fille de mangemort et surtout soumise, conclut Lucius.

Mon rôle est de trouver quelqu'un qui lui convienne, Lucius, je ferai ce que je pourrai, répondit Beluth. Ma maîtresse ne vous a-t-elle pas trouvé la personne idéale en Narcissa ?

-Bien sûr, oui, mais vous êtes jeune, et…

Beluth soupira intérieurement. Sa supérieure lui avait demandé de s'appliquer au maximum, les Malfoy payaient bien, mais Dumbledore, pour qui elle espionnait depuis maintenant 4 ans, lui avait demandé d'obtenir le plus de renseignement possible sur les actions de Voldemort et même d'essayer de recruter le jeune Malfoy. Elle comprit que ce serait difficile avec un garçon fuyant et un père si exigeant.

Manoir Malfoy, le lendemain, dans la matinée.

-Je vais commencer par vous poser quelques questions pour mieux vous cerner. Ensuite nous discuterons des différents choix possibles, compte tenu de votre caractère et des alliances voulues par votre famille. C'est le travail de « critérisation », si vous voulez : nous cochons les options puis nous verrons les personnes qui y correspondent.

-Merveilleux. C'est comme quand on se fait faire une robe sur mesure, dit Draco, confortablement calé dans un fauteuil noir, avec une mine je-m'en-foutiste au possible.

-Mais moi je ne découperai pas les morceaux de cette robe, répondit sèchement Beluth. Commençons. Nom.

-Malfoy

-Prénoms.

-Draco Salazaar Grindewald.

-Sexe.

-Non merci.

-Langue(s).

-Habile.

-Race.

-Humaine, influences vélanes.

-Signe astrologique ?

-Scorpion.

-Comment mangez-vous vos œufs ?

(silence étonné de Draco)

-Cuits.

(silence affligé de Beluth)

- Matière préférée.

-Cuir.

(silence affligé de Beluth, no2)

-Bon, Malfoy, je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas être marié, mais vous auriez tout de même intérêt à ce que je ne choisisse pas quelqu'un uniquement en fonction des envies de votre père, croyez-moi.

-Pourquoi, il veut me faire épouser Milicent Bullstrode ?

-Non. Pansy Parkinson.

-Erk. J'aime déjà pas les filles mais alors là…

Draco se mordit la langue. Se gifla intérieurement. Se regifla. Quel idiot ! pensa-t-il. Son père allait le tuer.

Beluth eut un petit rire.

-Je m'en doutais. Ca ou devenir prêtre.

-Vous allez le dire à mon père ?

-Je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce que vous mouriez !

-Merci.

-Mais de rien.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire.

XXX

Cher Bourdon,

Le butinage se passe bien, le miel est assez facile à récolter mais son rendement ne sera peut-être pas très bon, la lavande est moins commode qu'on ne l'imagine.

Bien à vous,

Reine.

XXX

-Draco, tu préfèrerais quelqu'un comment ?

Beluth et l'interpellé se trouvaient dans le petit salon vert et blanc cassé de l'aile Est du Manoir (aile tout entière réservée aux appartements de l'unique héritier). La marieuse était assise sur le tapis aux motifs reptiliens, entourée de registres d'époux (ses) possibles. Draco, lui, était affalé dans un fauteuil de cuir vert.

-Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas trop du côté Sombre.

Réponse qui laissa la jeune femme sans voix. Trop facile, pensa-t-elle.

-Vraiment ?

-Je… Non, oublie ce que j'ai dit. N'importe quoi fera l'affaire, à part Bullstrode et Parkinson.

-Ces demoiselles vont être ravies…

Un temps.

-Je travaille pour Dumbledore.

Un deuxième temps.

-Quoi ? Tu es une espionne ? s'écria Draco.

-Pas si fort ! Oui, je suis une espionne. Je te dis ça parce que je pense que je peux te faire confiance mais si ce n'est pas le cas, un seul mot et ton père me tue.

La fille scruta longtemps le regard du blond,, en quête d'une réponse (positive, de préférence).

Un temps.

Deux temps.

…

-OK. Tu peux me faire confiance. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue ici juste pour me dire ça.

Beluth soupira profondément.

-Nous avons besoin du maximum d'informations concernant la bataille finale. Dans les faits, on te demande de fouiller dans les papiers, d'écouter les conversations ou de faire parler ton père, on ne sait jamais, souffla Beluth.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

-Beluth ?

-Mmh ?

-Un grand brun aux yeux de braise, avec un corps de rêve, tu peux m'arranger ça ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du premier chapitre.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, pour les reviews c'est là en bas .

Aeldao.


End file.
